Motors connected directly to pumps have incorporated nested shafts such as is shown in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2009/0087230 between a motor 16 and the pump 11. However, this construction lacks a separate reduction gear and does not address a lobe pump. Furthermore, patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,028 show a nested shaft configuration between a reduction gear having a mounting flange and a “mating machine.” Shaft 101 and 201 describes input shafts which nest which would be an exact opposite of a construction contemplated by the applicant which would relate to output shafts. Specifically a “mating machine” in this configuration would be a motor which drives input shafts 101 or 201 opposed to a pump. Additionally, patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,695 show an ability to rotate a pump relative to a flange provide a plurality of possible orientations for fluid delivery connection 46. However, it is believed to be important to recognize in this style centrifugal pump and the motor are both driven by centrally disposed shafts. Furthermore, no separate reduction gears appear to be provided in these constructions.
Lobe pumps have traditionally been connected to reduction gears with connections external to the pump and reduction gear housings.
While improvements have been made to pumps over the years, there is a need to improve the system of operation of lobe pumps lacking a central drive shaft.